Révisions de maths
by sissicecile
Summary: C'est une vérité quasi universelle: Watanuki est nul en maths... Quel est le meilleur moyen d'y remédier?


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... TT

Couple: Watanuki X Domeki!

Avertissement: Attention, cette fic contient du shonen-aï donc homophobes ou ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fic, vous pouvez partir!

* * *

C'était un jour plutôt chaud de mai. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et réchauffait les quelques passants qui marchaient dans les rues. Les fleurs de cerisiers tout juste écloses tourbillonnaient dans la cour du lycée vide de tout élève. Les pétales des fleurs roses venaient se déposer tout doucement sur le sol pour repartir brusquement au moindre coup de vent. Le tout formait un spectacle très reposant.

Mais Kimihiro Watanuki n'avait pas conscience de ce spectacle apaisant qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui et avait une bonne raison pour cela : il était concentré sur son contrôle de maths.

En ce jour « béni » de rentrée des classes, leur cher professeur de maths avait voulu les tester afin de savoir s'ils avaient bien retenu ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année dernière . Il leur avait annoncé avec un large sourire l'interrogation surprise qu'il avait amoureusement préparé durant les vacances. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte que dans un futur très proche, il chuterait durement dans les escaliers du lycée, poussé « accidentellement » et qu'il se casserait la jambe.

Mais revenons au présent, et en l'occurrence à Watanuki qui était en train de souffrir devant sa copie. Etant arrivé en retard, notre médium s'était placé au dernier rand de la classe, tout seul, sans personne pour l'aider à tricher. Autant dire que le stress était maximal pour Watanuki. Car en effet, c'est une vérité universelle : Kimihiro Watanuki, médium et cuisinier de son état, était complètement nul en maths.

Il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité des formules qu'il devait ingurgiter pour ensuite les recracher dans des exercices. Il savait compter et trouver que cela était largement suffisant, notamment pour la cuisine. Il savait multiplier pour augmenter le nombre de part dans un gâteau ou diviser les proportions indiquées. Il était intimement persuadé que cela lui suffirait largement pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais Watanuki était quelqu'un de persévérant et quelque fois tête de mule, je ne vous apprends rien. Aussi, 1 mois avant la rentrée, il avait demandé à sa « chère » Himawari-chan de l'aider en maths, ce qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté avec un sourire à faire damner un saint , d'après le point de vue de Watanuki.

Elle avait tenu 2 jours. C'est bien 2 jours, non ? Au tout début, elle avait été très patiente, plus que personne n'aurait pu l'être, n'hésitant pas à ré-expliquer et à recommencer plusieurs fois ses explications lorsque le médium ne comprenait rien, ce qui arrivait fort souvent, voire tout le temps.

Puis, à la fin du 2ème jour, la douce, gentille, adorable et paisible Himawari s'était transformée en véritable harpie : hurlant sur Watanuki à chaque fois qu'il se trompait, refusant de lui ré-expliquer à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait rien. On la comprends un peu quand même : allez essayer d'expliquer à un élève la différence entre +5 et –5 !Watanuki n'a jamais rien compris et apparemment, ce n'était pas très bien parti… Malgré tout l'amour que Watanuki éprouvait pour Himawari, il dut lui demander à la fin de ce 3ème jour de ne plus revenir, que finalement il se débrouillerait tout seul. A partir de cette instant, Himawari retrouva son visage d'ange et lui souhaita avec un grand sourire de bonnes révisions. Malgré ce sourire de déesse, Watanuki ne se mit pas en mode **petits cœurs tout roses **…à croire que quelque chose avait changé durant ces 2 jours de révisions.

Mais Himawari continuait à manger avec lui et Domeki mais, à chaque compliment de la belle, Watanuki se contentait d'hocher la tête et de la remercier. Comportement totalement inhabituel, remarqua l'archer durant le repas, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner, bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais. Mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous la requête qu'allait lui adresser Watanuki quelques heures plus tard.

Car il faut savoir que Domeki a toujours été amoureux de Watanuki. Depuis quand, il ne pouvait pas le dire, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé, lui et son caractère. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était de l'amour et pas une simple attirance. Il éprouvait un amour profond et prêt à tout pardonner. Prêt à pardonner les petites scènes d'amour ridicules que jouait Watanuki à Himawari. Prêt à supporter les insultes et les colères du cuisinier. Il savait se contenter des bentôs que lui préparait Watanuki qui était toujours aussi bon et des quelques instants qu'il pouvait passer avec lui :lorsqu'ils allaient en cours le matin, lorsqu'ils rentraient le soir, pendant les repas, lorsqu'ils partaient en mission pour Yukô.

Oui, c'était certain, Shizuka Domeki aimait son médium plus que tout, plus que lui-même, au point de risquer plusieurs fois sa vie pour le sauver. Mais revenons à notre histoire.

Après l'échec des révisions avec Himawari, Watanuki se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avant. Il alla demander un service à Domeki que celui ci ne pouvait, au regard de ses sentiments, décemment refuser : l'aider à réviser ses maths. L'effort qu'avait fourni Watanuki pour demander « ça » à Domeki avait été surhumain : il avait du faire plier son orgueil car il considérait comme une humiliation le fait de devoir demander pareil service à ce baka de Domeki. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : Domeki était le meilleur de sa classe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche….

De plus, il ne pouvait demander à personne d'autre cars il n'était pas très apprécié par les gens de sa classe :trop étrange disaient les uns, trop excentrique selon les autres… Bref, Watanuki n'était pas la coqueluche de sa classe.

Mais il n'était pas si horrible que ça : c'était un jeune homme fin, ni trop grand, ni trop petits. Il y avait dans ses mouvements une sorte de grâce pour peu qu'on y prête attention. Des gestes prudents mais souples, comme ceux de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de manier des instruments de cuisine. Son visage était quelque peu juvénile mais ne manquait pas de charme : de grands yeux vairons très expressifs, l'un de la couleur d'un ciel d'été et l'autre de la couleur d'un feu ronronnant dans une cheminée. De petites lunettes carrées à la monture fine mettaient en valeurs ces deux petites orbes adorables. C'étaient des yeux uniques où on avait jamais vu autant de sentiments s'y refléter : la colère cohabitait avec la joie, la surprise avec la résignation. Il possédait un petit nez mignon et une bouche ourlée de fines lèvres roses, de celles qu'on a envie d'embrasser.

C'était ce genre de portrait que pourrait vous brosser Domeki mais toutes ces remarques, il les gardait pour lui. Ce portrait pour le moins flatteur du cuisinier lui appartenait à lui seul.

Alors, lorsque Watanuki était venu le trouver pour lui demander de l'aider, le vue de ce médium rougissant de colère mal contenue était tout simplement irrésistiblement adorable et attirante pour notre pauvre archer en mal de Kimihiro. Vous comprenez, certes Domeki savait parfaitement maîtrisé ces émotions mais quand vous avez devant vous un spectacle aussi mignon, Domeki se demandait comment il faisait pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Au moment de répondre, Domeki se surprit à expirer bruyamment, ce qui signifie presque impossible à remarquer pour nous. Il s'était aperçu qu'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis déjà quelques secondes et que son cœur battait à 200 pulsations par minute, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, vous savez, celui qui fait 42 km de long. Il remercia mentalement son masque de n'être pas tomber à ce moment-là, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer la rougeur subite de ces joues. Son cerveau travaillait à 100 à l'heure mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire la connexion entre Watanuki, aide et maths.

C'est pourquoi il gratifia Watanuki d'un magnifique « Hein ?? »qui provoqua, on s'en doutait, immédiatement la colère du-dit nommé. On aurait mis une cocotte sous pression, son explosion aurait eu le même bruit assourdissant que le hurlement de rage mal contenue du cuisinier.

Avant même que Domeki ait eu le temps de formuler une réponse un peu moins courte et sensée, le médium s'éloignait déjà à grands bruits en grommelant que vraiment, Domeki était un idiot doublé d'un égoïste, qu'il ne méritait en aucun cas les délicieux qu'il lui préparait amoureusement chaque matin…

Olala ! Pause. Retour en arrière. _Amoureusement_ ?!

Watanuki se foutut une claque mentale ne serait-ce que pour avoir osé penser une telle chose. Ben oui, soyons, logique, le cuisinier aimait Himawari-chan, tout le monde le savait, bien sur… mais Watanuki n'arrivait pas à être aussi convaincant qu'avant.

En proie à une lutte intérieure très importante, il n'avait pas entendu arriver l'archer qui lui tapota l'épaule pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Il plongea ses yeux couleur fauves dans ceux azuréens de Watanuki et lui dit avec tout le sérieux du monde : »Ce soir, 18h au temple. »

Quiconque aurait surpris ce moment de leur courte conversation aurait pu croire aisément et non sans raison que l'archer donnait rendez-vous au cuisinier. Pour Domeki, en effet, ce rendez-vous avait un goût de premier rendez-vous amoureux. Si le monde avait possédé un appareil décryptant les émotions profondes de Domeki, on aurait pu le vois entamer quelques pas de salsa en faisant semblant de danser avec SON médium. Mais Domeki étant Domeki, il se contenta d'un très léger sourire qui ressemblait à un sourire d'un prédateur ayant repéré sa victime.

Watanuki, de son côté, hésitait entre hurler son désespoir au monde entier en espérant que quelqu'un vienne l'achever pour l'arracher à ce qu'il considérait comme « son triste sort » et soupirer de soulagement après la réponse affirmative de Domeki.

Oh oh. Re-pause. Re- retour en arrière. _Soulagement_ ?!

Il se dit que vraiment, il devait avoir les nerfs en compote et le cerveau embrumé pour penser une telle chose.

Leur conversation n'ayant lieu qu'en début de matinée, la journée s'égrena lentement au fil des heures. Même s'il restait concentré sur son travail à la boutique, Le médium se sentait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Yukô n'avait pas manqué de remarquer cette anxiété et ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards en coin, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui allait se passer et qu'elle se moquait de lui. Watanuki pensa alors que VRAIMENT sa patronne était sadique !

A 17h45, après avoir négocié avec la sorcière pour partir plus tôt, Watanuki se trouvait déjà devant le temple. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait nerveux, il avait les jambes en coton et les mains moites. Ce sont les symptômes aisément reconnaissables du trac mais allez savoir pourquoi notre râleur national avait le trac. Son cœur battait la chamade et le cuisinier n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il restait là, sans bouger, devant le temps, attendant que sonne 18h.

Pendant ce temps-là, de son côté, Domeki observait le médium qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre au travers d'une fenêtre, étant rentré plus tôt de son club de kendô. Voir SON cuisinier aussi mal à l'aise lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, pour lui murmurer de douces paroles au creux de l'oreille, de le bercer tout doucement, de lui montrer une partie de lui-même qui ne vivait que pour son cuisinier.

Mais pour assurer la réussite de son projet, il se devait de rester impassible, du moins extérieurement. En effet, pendant son entraînement, Domeki avait mis au point un plan qu'il jugeait parfait pour s'approprier le médium. Une lueur indescriptible était apparue dans ses yeux couleur miel.

A 18h pile, Watanuki toujours anxieux sonna. Domeki, toujours impassible à son habitude, vient lui ouvrir et l'incita à entrer d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Le medium se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de râler contre le manque de politesse de son interlocuteur. Il eut la désagréable sensation, en mettant un pied dans le temple, que ces révisions n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Mais il foutut ses impressions aux orties et entra dans le temple d'un pas qui lui semblait assuré.

Ce qui se passa dans ce temple pendant les 3 heures que durèrent la séance reste un mystère entier mais les quelques personnes qui étaient venus prier avaient trouvé étrangement porte close, avec un mot expliquant que le temple était fermé pour cause de rénovations importantes. Mais pour peu que ces quelques personnes prêtent l'oreille, ils n'auraient pas entendu des bruits de marteaux, bruit tout à fait normal sur un chantier, mais des sons beaucoup plus étranges, ressemblant plus à des soupirs, étranges surtout sortant d'un temple….

Un mois après cet épisode, c'était le jour de la rentrée des classes et de l'interrogation surprise de maths. Watanuki se trouvait toujours au fond de la classe, à tenter désespérément de se concentrer sur les limites et les dérivées des fonctions. Tenter ? Ben oui, encore à cause de ce Domeki de malheur !

Environ ¾ d'heure après le début du contrôle, le professeur de maths avait du s'absenter un moment et avait désigné Domeki pour surveiller la classe, ayant déjà fini son interro depuis ¼ d'heure, comme à son habitude. Domeki s'acquittait donc de sa tâche de surveillant sans broncher, se contentant de passer entre les rangs des élèves studieux. On aurait pu entendre une bouche voler mais on entendait seulement le bruit des pas du l'archer résonner dans la classe silencieuse. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, Domeki commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée brillantissime selon lui.

Il se débrouillait pour s'attarder plus qu'il était nécessaire au dernier rang, ce qui suffisait largement pour déconcentrer le pauvre cuisinier. Mais l'archer ne s'arrêta pas là, cela n'aurait pas été amusant. Il adorait passer derrière Watanuki pour lui souffler légèrement dans la nuque du médium, point qu'il savait sensible. En effet, il avait eu largement le temps en 1 mois de découvrir, redécouvrir et apprendre tous les petits points sensibles du corps du médium, au cours de leurs longues séances de révisions. Essayez de vous concentrer sur quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un vous souffle un air chaud dans la nuque, vous verrez c'est pas si facile. De plus, Domeki ponctuait généralement ses tortures aériennes par de petits baisers papillon qui faisaient frémir d'excitation le cuisinier.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas se rebeller, cela aurait fait très mauvais genre pendant un examen. Alors Watanuki était condamné à supporter les douces supplices que lui infligeait Domeki. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter de soupirer et en profita pour murmurer à Domeki qu'au lieu de le déconcentrer, il devrait plutôt l'aider car c'était à cause de lui si, pendant les séances de révisions, ils n'avaient accordé que très peu de temps au maths.

Domeki prit alors tout son temps pour se pencher à l'oreille de Watanuki et finit par lui chuchoter sensuellement dans le creux de l'oreille que même pour tout l'or du monde, il ne ferait pas une telle chose pour que Watanuki ait une bonne note car il aimait beaucoup trop leurs séances de révisions à deux.


End file.
